The Books are Real
by EmberandChocolate
Summary: November Williams life was a simple life, nothing wrong whatsoever. But when November and her four best friends go to Rick Riordan's book signing, what if every word he wrote was real? I only own the oc's and plot.
1. Chapter 1

NOVEMBER

My name is November Thalia Williams; 13 year old girl in the seventh grade. Today was the day my friends and I were going to meet Rick Riordan at the mall for a book signing. Mr. Riordan's writing is genius, pure poetry I could read it all day. My friends Laurel, El, TJ, and Avalon are coming with me. El is the only one who hasn't read the PJO or HoO books, but Laurel and I convinced her to. Laurel, El, TJ know each other but they don't know Avalon.

I went and took a shower, then changed into some clothes for the day. I put on a purple floral shirt and some denim shorts, with sandals. I put my hair into ponytail, with my favorite necklace that has a locket and snowflake on it. I went into kitchen to talk to my mother,"Hey mom when will Emily leave for Ashley's?"

"In about 5 minutes, EMILY YOU'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES!"

"Mom, why are you shouting? This is a tiny apartment I think she can hear you in a regular voice."

"Oh yeah, right, sorry for shouting."

Emily came in moments later, with her sleeping bag ready to go. She said goodbye and walked over to Ashley's which in right next to our apartment.

"So mommy, when is daddy coming," yes I still say mommy and daddy deal with it.

"Sorry Ember, daddy can't make it today."

"No way, sometimes I hate what daddy does, but he helps with money."

"That's right, now finish getting ready."

"Okay," I head to the bathroom my sister and I share.

I brush my teeth, put on deodorant, and put on lip gloss. I then head to the living room and watched H2O on teennick. I heard a knock at the door, I got up and opened the door to find Laurel, wearing a green shirt, jeans, and converse, and El, wearing a blue-green dress with flats, talking to each other.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Ember," says El

"Did you say that Theo is coming to," Laurel

"Yeah, yesterday at school."

"What?! TJ is coming," El exclaimed.

I nodded to answer her question. Thing is El had a huge crush on TJ; this is no school boy crush. El tells us her fantasies about TJ, every single day.

"Come on guys, let's go watch TV,"

Minutes pass by and the sound of knocking came yet again. El quickly got up to answer the door, when she got there she paused in front of the door. She put her hair to the side and fixed her dress, and then opened the door.

"Oh hi, Elaine nice to see you," TJ said as he walked through the door to the living room.

"TJ, please, call me El," she said with her flirty smile.

"Ok, so let's get going then since everybody is here," Laurel announced while getting up, so I pulled hr back down onto the couch.

"Not so fast Laurel, one more person."

"Who else is left?"

"My friend Avalon is coming, too."

"Who is Ava-," El was interrupted by knocking at the door.

"There she is now."

I walked up to the door, and turned the knob.

hi there everybody please enjoy my story!my friend Rosemary (giggles0430) writes some really good stories, you should check her out.


	2. Chapter 2

AVALON

The door opened after, several seconds after I had knocked on it. Em had was at the door, and behind her were three other people. Two girls, one who had her blonde hair in a braid to the side with casual clothes, the other one had light brown hair and wore a blue-green dress. There was also a boy with dark brown shaggy hair also with casual boys. "Come in Avalon," Em said as she moved aside so I could enter.

I walked in and stood I front of the three people. I believe Em had told me about them. Laurel, Elaine, and Theo i think? There was a long moment of silence, I was waiting for Em to introduce us but she just stood there looking around. I elbowed her in the rib cage, she led out an ouch. I gestured to her other best friends hoping she knew what I was doing. "Oh, sorry about that. I can be so dense sometimes, so any way to introductions. Okay Avalon meet Laurel Mailids," she pointed to the blonde girl,"Elaine Knight," as she pointed to the the other girl,"and Theo Evans."

"Call me TJ, please."

"You can call me El or Elaine which ever one you like."

"Please call me Laurel no nickname."

"Guys this is my other best friend, Avalon Days."

"You can also call me Ava of you want," I put in as a waved to everyone.

Just after that Em's mom walked in and told to go down stairs to the car. We all gathered into the car, Em sat in the passenger seat, in the second row was TJ and Elaine, and in the back was Laurel and I. Em talked to her mom and sang alonsongs the songs on the radio, Elaine was flirting with TJ which made me want to gag, and Laurel talked to me about herself and I did the same. It was a long drive to the mall, El was still singing, I still ant believe she could still thing without taking a break. Though I must say her singing was quite good. After about two hours of being in a car we had finally arrived at the mall.

I got out of the car and stretched my legs and and arms. Also taking in the fresh air of the Earth. We walk into the mall and go to the end of the line and started to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

LAUREL

We went to the end of the line, and it was a super loooonnngggg line. Theo was talking to Avalon about who knows what. I cannot believe they do notice Elaine in the back giving them the death glare. November and I were talking about the books, and her mom what's on her phone. We started moving up in the line when we were half way there Mrs. Williams told November and I to go buy ice cream from Cold Stone. Which luckily was around the corner from where we were.

"Ok everyone, flavors please," November asked as she was collecting the money from her mom.

"Hmmm... Cookie dough please," replies to November.

"Vanilla."

"Wow, wait to try something new TJ, for me I will have French Vanilla."

"For me chocolate cake batter."

"You don't have to tell me your coming with me Laurel. How about you mom?"

" Also get me chocolate cake batter, too."

One we had collected all the flavors we walked to Cold Stone. We got everybody's flavor, and November's mint chocolate chip ice cream. Both of us each carried three cups of ice cream. November had Elaine, her mom, and her ice cream, while I had Theo, Avalon, and my ice cream.

November was the first to finsh her ice cream, then Theo, Avalon, Elaine, , and then I finished mines last. We stood in line for about three more hours, I was dying of boredom. we had only four more people in front of us.

"I am going to meet Rick Riordan. I am going to meet Rick Riordan," November whispered at first but got louder.

"Calm down November," Elaine said trying to keep her quiet.

It was down to three more people in the line.

"Hey, Novi, to use up time tell us how you met Avalon," suggested Theo how had been silent most of the day, along with Avalon.

"Oh, well, Emily' friend Ashley was having her 10th birthday party. So I went with Emily to the party."

"Yeah and my little brother happened to be dating Ashley, so I went with him."

"We were the only ones are age their, so we hanged at the party. We became best friends quick," November said as she snapped her fingers.

There were only two more people left before our turn.

"So, Ava, do you have any siblings," asked a curious Elaine.

"Yeah two older sisters, one graduated college and the other is currently in college."

One more person left, we were next after them. My heart was beating fast, I was going to meet my favorite author of all time. Excitement was filling up inside of my body.

Then it was our turn.


	4. Chapter 4

ELAINE

Finally after about 5 hours of standing in line we were going to meet this author. What was his name, Ricky Riordan? Oh I don't know and I don't care.

One thing was running through my mind why did TJ talk to Ava more than me. What does she have that I don't have? Nothing, I have more things to like than her. I dress nicely and she is a total tomboy, seriously what's up with the black t-shirt, denim jeans, and black combat boots. I would understand if he liked Em, but Ava. I think he was dropped on his head.

My thoughts were then interrupted by talking.

"Hello, young lady and what is your name," said the man at the table.

"Elaine Knight sir, spelled like the knight from the Middle Ages."

"Well, hello, Elaine."

He signs a book called The Mark of Athena, which I caught a glimpse of. He handed me the book, not that I would read it, which was very thick. I plan to keep this book for years and sell it for lots of money. I looked on the cover to see what the author's name, but my dyslexia got in the way of that. I then managed to read the name; Rick Riordan.

Laurel was asking about a million questions. Some of which I did not understand, what she was saying. All I heard from her was blah,blah,blah. I know she was one of may best friends, but gosh is she annoying. She makes everything intellectual, wait did I just use that word. No! She is rubbing off on me!

Anyway, Laurel, Em, and Ava got there books signed already. TJ was getting his signed at this very moment.

" , sir, you are an awesome writer. I can't wait until your next book, The House of Hades. May I-,"

"Oh would you hurry up! There are more people behind you," said a lady who looked about in her fifties.

After that TJ became quiet and grabbed his book, and turned around. As we began to leave, I walked over to the old lady and whispered,"Bitch."

Its not something I am proud to say, but she deserved it. Making TJ feel bad about him self, she was not right in the head. She turned around and had shocked but angered face. Ava came close to me and asked why the lady was looking at me like that. I told her," Oh just something I said." After that I walked away, and we grabbed some dinner cause we were starving.

We decided to ate the food court so we had choices. I asked TJ what time it was, he's looked at his watch and answered with," Time for you to get a watch."

"Oh real original, seriously what time is it?"

"5 o'clock, why?"

"Oh, I just want to know."

Everybody then had there dinner. Em and her mom had Chinese food, Laurel had McDonalds(she can eat a lot), TJ and Ava had pizza, and I had a Subway sandwich.

After that we headed back to the car to get ready to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

THEO

We all gathered in the car, to start the long drive ahead of us. This time I sat in the third row with Ava, I had to admit she was a good friend to hang around, she was like one of the guys. I know that line is so cliche, but its true. Not that Em wasn't, even though she wore partly girly things she could get violent quick. I learned that the hard way, she is not be underestimated.

back to the main situation, she is pretty and good personality. Ava and I are talking about the show FRIENDS, but I could see Elaine giving us the death glare. When I looked her way, she would put on a sweet smile and pretend that nothing was wrong. It's obvious that she likes me, doesn't take a genius to figure that out. It's not like I like her that way.

While Ava and I were talking our heads off, Em, Laurel, and Elaine were playing the Game of Life an Em's kindle fire. We were all doing are own little things, when the car started making sounds and slowing down.

"Mom what's wrong? Did we run out of gas?"

"Oh no you're father is going to freak out. I am sure that it full since I filled it up an hour ago."

She takes out her phone and curses under her breath.

"I have no bars, I am going to go and find a place with bars. STAY HERE."

With that she left the car, I looked around and we were surrounded by trees. Em looked all the car doors.

"Hey what is that November," asked Laurel, the only one who called her that.

"I am not sure, let me turn the head lights on," after that the head lights turned on.

I got up to see what they were talking about. There was a figure in front of the car, I could barely make it out. The figure started to come closer and approach us.

"Hey isn't that the old lady behind us from the signing," said Ava.

She was right! That old hag was approaching the car in a creepy way. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, making her face unreadable. She came to the passenger side of the window and banging on the window. She was yelling for us to let her in, but we refused. Her face soon became red with anger, she some how started changing. After all that changing she had leathery wings like bats, claws, a mouth full of yellow fangs and glowing eyes.

"Doesn't she look like a Fury from the Lightning Thief,"said Laurel in panic and realization.

"It is," said Em trembling in fear.

She then hoped on the hood, and tried breaking the window by banging on it. All the girls were screaming their heads off. She had got a crack in the windshield, and would have excelled if she hadn't been turned into dust.

"Did you guys see the slash across her," asked Elaine.

"Yeah," I replied, I wonder who did it.


	6. Chapter 6

- I just want to say thank you everyone that is reading. Laurel, Elaine, and Avalon based partly off some off my best friends. Laurel for Rosemary(giggles0430), Elaine for Leah J.(Have a good time carrying Timothy down the isle), and Avalon for Olivia.-

NOVEMBER

Two strange teenagers came towards us, and told us to come out side.

I shook my head,"Guys, I say we don't go out there, look what's in there hands. Swords. I don't trust them, even if they did kill the Kindly One."

"I thought you said it was a Fu-"

"Don't say their name, El," scolded Laurel.

We then all agreed to not leave the car and to stay win side. Then, my came back from wherever she had gone, and looked at the damage and told us to come out. I hesitated at first, but said," Lets get out, they haven't hurt my mom so they won't hurt us, I think," I whispered the last part.

I unlocked car doors, and we all exited the damaged car, boy was my dad going to be mad he gets mad if we put finger prints on it. I examined the boys who killed The Kindly One, one had dark hair and sea green eyes and tanned skin, the other one had dark brown hair with dark eyes and pale were talking to mom.

"What happened," she asked.

"They were attacked by a kindly one," said the one with green eyes, he looked about seventeen.

"What? I should've known, having them all together was a bad idea."

"It's okay Lucy," said the other boy.

"How will explain this their parents and David?"**(A/N Lucy is November's mother and David is her father)**

We all stood there while my mom freaked out, and the boys tried to calm her down. After about ten minutes of talking she calmed down. She then sighed and leaned on the car. I walked over to mom, and asked," What is wrong mom and who are they?"

"It's nothing, and these boys are Percy and Nico."

"Did you say Percy and Nico," shouted Laurel.

"Whose Percy and Nico," asked El and TJ elbow her.

"Later," whispered Ava.

"Yes , we are Percy and Nico," said Percy.

I walked up ton them and tried to put my hand through Nico to see if they were an illusion. My hand didn't go through, I started to think this was a dream or a trick. I felt as though I was getting sick inside.

"What are you doing," said Nico, he had the nerve to chuckle.

"Seeing if you were an illusion, but I must be dreaming then because you can't possibly be real. Its illogical, it can't be true. Mom is this a trick, it's not a very nice one."

"You're not dreaming and this is not-,' but everything went black before he could finish.

I then had a weird dream that went like this:

_I was surrounded by darkness, I called out to see if anyone was there. There was no answer. I started to walk around to see if I could find anything. _

_"Hello young demigod," said a male voice._

_"Who's there?"_

_"You will find out soon enough."_

_"Tell me," I commanded._

_"Don't be impatient November."_

_"Stop playing games, and how do you know my name?"_

_Suddenly specks of light filled the darkness. I was stuck there with nothing to do but walk around._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, this chapter may seem a little different, thanks to the help of my friend giggles0430, even though she's not a beta. Anyways, thanks for forreading and reviewing.

AVALON

Poor Em. She fainted when Nico was in the middle of explaining things to her. Luckily Percy was behind her, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh, my gosh, she fainted," said Lucy.

"Should we take her to a doctors?" Elaine asked, confused. She should have read the books.

"No, El, she looks as she fainted from shock. Her mind told her this couldn't be real, but another part of her was telling her it was. She must have gotten so overwhelmed, she passed out," said Laurel. She was very smart. But not common sense smart, because from what Ember told me, she seems to do a lot of stupid things, sometimes.

"Well you guys have to go," said Mrs. Williams.

"Where to," El asked.

"To Camp Half-Blood of course," said Percy as though it were obvious.

"Do not sass me Mr. Fictional Character." Elaine replied. I heard she was known for her attitude.

" Mr. Fictional Character, really?"

"Do you have a problem with it," She asked, with a innocent smile.

Woah, that was weird. That smile made me want to respond no.

Could it be possible...

"No, not really." He said.

"Ok, then why are we going-" Elaine started to ask.

"El, before you finish that question, the answer is we are demigods. Duh," said Laurel with a calm attitude.

"What is demigod," asks Elaine.

I see TJ face palms himself from the corner of my eye.

"Holy Hera, do you know anything," ask Nico. I would've asked the same thing.

"Well, she has never read the Percy Jackson Series and she doesn't really like Greek mythology. So no, not really," says Laurel

"What is the Percy Jackson Series," questions Percy. Really? You would've thought they'd caught on by now.

"Its book series about you, how do you think we know you all," I tell him.

"Lucky guess, I think. Who wrote these books?"

"It was Rick, he is currently writing about when you were in Tartarus with Annabeth."

"Oh. Nice" He said, sarcastically.

"Percy I think you're the only one at camp who doesn't know about the books," says Nico. So everyone else knows? Good. That saves a lot of explaining.

"Whatever Nico. Anyway we should get going Nico. It was nice seeing you again Lucy."

"Tell Em that I love her when she wakes up." she said. Then she got her car, looked back one last time and drove away.

"Okay guys I am going to shadow travel come on." Nico said.

Elaine started to ask about shadow traveling, but Laurel clamed her hand over her mouth and whispered something her ear.

Elaine nodded and must've did something, because Laurel suddenly pulled her hand away in disgust.

Okay, those two were really close.

Laurel ran ahead and left a confused Elaine behind to go ask Nico a question.

We all gathered around Nico prepared to go, I look over to see Elaine confused and grab her arm and pull her over.

One minute were in the middle of the woods with a damaged car, then the next we were in front of the entrance to Camp Half-Blood.

When we get there Nico faints of course, lucky for him I catch him. El looks confused and Laurel whispers into her ear and she nods.

We carry Em and Nico to what I assume is The Big House, we then take them to the infirmary and lay them down.

Suddenly everything becomes silent. I turn around and above Laurel's head is a flaming, golden bow and arrow. Wow I did not see that coming.

Elaine started screamed and ran towards Laurel. She tried to get the bow and arrow from off her head. She turned around and looked at us with wide eyes.

"Well don't just sit there, my best friend is about to catch fire" she said.

I got another strange urge to get uo and help. Weird.

Meanwhile, everyone had an amused look on their faces, including Laurel. And Elaine was getting angrier.

"Why are you laughing. You're about to die" she said, being a conplete and total, drama queen.

"Um, El" Laurel said. She whispered something in her ear and Elaine immediately started blushing. She mouthed a little oh and and ran away to find a seat.

"Okay, then. You are daughter of Apollo. I'm gonna go get Chiron." Percy said.

With that he left, and Em was starting to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

LAUREL

Wow, how would have thought my father would be Apollo? Who would've thought I was a demigod? Today is a really extremely exciting day. Percy had left the room to go find Chiron. November started to move and groan, soon her eyes opened. She lifted herself up into a sitting position.

"What happened?Where are we?"

"To answer your question, you fainted and we are in the Big House at Camp Half-Blood," Theo replies.

"Stop joking around TJ," she said with a chuckle.

We stared at her silence, right at that moment Chiron and Percy walked in. November turned to them and looked Chiron up and down. Chiron wasn't in wheel chair so you know what November saw.

"But he can't be real, no way. No way," she screamed.

"Calm down dear. This is all real don't doubt it. You know me right, I am Chiron."

She was about to faint, when Avalon walks over to her and slaps her across the face.

"Don't pass out, stay with us Em," and slaps her across the face again.

We all look at her weird, she sees are expressions and says," What? If we don't do anything she will always be fainting."

"Good point Ava but did you have to slap me? Why not scream at me? Now my face hurts," November says as she touches her cheeks.

"Well, anyway, may I have your names," asked Chiron looking at us.

"My name is Theo Evans, but call me TJ."

"Avalon Days."

"Elaine Knight, may I ask you something,sir?"

"Ask ahead?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but...um... why are you a horse from the waist down?"

"I am centaur Elaine," he explained but Elaine still had a confused look.

I leaned over a whispered," Half-man and half-horse."

She made a "O" shape with her mouth.

"My name is November Williams."

"Who names there daughter November," questions Percy.

"Who names their son Perseus, where there is a possibility the boy can be picked on because of that," November said while glaring at him.

"Touché."

It was my turn so I said," Laurel Mailids, sir."

"Oh, your the daughter of Apollo who was just claimed."

"Wait, you were claimed already Laurel? When did this happen?"

"About a few minutes ago, very exciting."

"Well thanks for the names, Percy would mind giving them a tour."

"Not at all. You guys can follow me."

November got up and we all followed Percy has he led us around. I barely paid attention to him, few minute later Nico came and joined us. I was in my own little world when I heard," Percy is kind of cute don't you think."

"I thought you liked TJ."

"I do but is it wrong do say a guy looks cute."

" I guess he is cute, but he's taken."

"How do you know?"

"I read the books, duh."

"Oh."

" And here comes his girlfriend now."

Annabeth came towards, wearing a camp shirt,"Oh new demigods, any have you been claimed yet?"

"Yeah, me, daughter of Apollo."

"Cool, anyone else?"

"Nop-" TJ couldn't finish his sentence because there was a pink light coming from behind me. I turned around and Elaine was wearing a pink dress with a v-neck and sleeveless with sparkles. Her hair was curled perfectly and perfect make up. Her mother was Aphrodite. I should've known.

"No," she shrieked.

"What," asks Avalon.

" I am wearing PINK! I hate PINK!"

"Plus why am I am I wearing this?!"

" You're a daughter of Aphrodite, of course. You were just claimed," said Annabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

ELAINE

This day just went down hill fast, I mean I love wearing dresses. The problem was the dress was pink, I hate the color pink! Percy continued with the tour, while Annabeth took me to the Aphrodite cabin since she noticed I hated what I was wearing. We arrived in front Cabin 10, I was about to start tearing my hair out. One by One. The cabin was pink. So was the door. Pink! Why is that even a color? I feel like want to throw up!

We approached the hideous cabin, and Annabeth led me inside. She brought to a girl with chocolatey brown hair that was put into a braid, and eyes that went from brown to blue to green. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Hi Piper. You have a new sibling," she put me in front of her," Elai-"

"Elaine Knight," I cut her off, she didn't look to happy about it.

" Hi, Elaine. I see mom is still claiming her children that way."

"Uh, yeah if you don't mind could borrow something to wear, please?"

"Of course. I also had mom's blessing and it was horrible. Its lasts for a few days though but you are free to look through my trunk," she said as she lead me to a trunk and Annabeth left.

Piper left and I rummaged through the trunk. She had pictures of her and her dad, and tomboyish clothes. I finally found a beautiful blue shirt and some white shorts. There were also sandals. Suprisingly they fit, Piper most have small feet or I had big. I walked out of the cabin and looked around, I saw Avalon near the Big House. I ran over to her.

"Oh, hi, El. I see the dress went away."

"Yeah, did anything happen on the tour that I should know about?"

"Nah, nothing interesting," Ava had put her curly red hair into a pony tail.

There was a silence between us. Like as if it was strange for us to talk alone. so I decided to break the silence.

"So what is going on between you and TJ?"

"Nothing, we are just friends."

"Really, nothing more," I asked curios.

"Nothing more, but why do you have to glare when we talk."

"I don't glare," I tried my best to convince her.

"You're right you don't glare," she said agreeing with me, which was kind of creepy.

"Ok, then."

"But, you do like him, don't you?"

"What, no.. why would I like him," my voice sounding hesitant that I wouldn't believe it.

"Don't deny it El. Your charmspeak won't work."

"What is charmspeak," trying to change the TJ topic.

" Aphrodite kids have it, it's voice that can make-. Wait are you trying to change the topic."

"Nope."

"Yes you are. Its written on your face."

"Fine, I like him. But don't tell him."

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise on the river of Styx."

"What is the river of Styx?"

Ava patted me on the back and said to had to read those books. We started walking around, but Em ran into us. I mean literally. She made Ava and I hit the ground.

"Jeez Em. What was that for?"

"TJ was just claimed, and I came looking for you guys."

"What TJ was claimed, and we missed it," I exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Well, who is his godly parent," questioned Ava.

"It's the goddess Nike, goddess of victory."

With that said we ran to find TJ and Laurel.

-Sorry for not updating, I was a little lazy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.-


	10. Few words

I am really sorry for not updating its just that I am moving on Thursday, and its all very stressful. I am working on the new chapter and stuff. Thank you for reading my story and visual aids of the characters are on my profile.

-Ember


	11. Chapter 10

THEO

I was just claimed, by Nike my mother. It was awesome!

So basically here's what happened-

_Percy had just finished the tour and we all went our separate ways. Elaine had gone to her cabin to change, but I had to say she was really cute in it. Wait did I just think that. I and forget and pushed it out of my head._

_I went to the sword-fighting arena, and saw this guy with dark brown hair in full armor. He had sword in his and a dummy right in front of him. He was looking at the sword in his hand and examining it. He put it in his right hand, and started swinging around at the dummy._

_"What are you doing," I shouted._

_He looked at me and replied with,"Testing out this new sword I made, want to try?"_

_"Sure."_

_I walk over and he hands me the sword. Suddenly a sword pops up in his hands from nowhere._

_" Where did that sword come from?"_

_" It was the ring I was wearing, ready to fight."_

_"Yeah, sure. But know that you are going down."_

_"In you're dreams."_

_He tried slashing his sword at me, but avoided it. Clang Clang. We were at it for about five minutes when I hit the but of my sword on his wrist. He immediately dropped the sword from his hand. It hit the floor with a clang sound, and he bent down to pick it._

_"I told you I would win but you doubted me. Big Mistake."_

_"I was wrong, but at least my sword is good enough to use."_

_He touched the tip of his sword and it turned into a gold ring. He put it on his finger, and held out his hand. I shook his hand._

_"Hi am Dillon Butler. Son of Hephaestus."_

_"Theo Jordan Evans, call me TJ. And I am undetermined."_

_"That's a shame."_

_There was a glow coming from the top of my head, and I looked up to see but it was gone. I looked to Dillon and he said," It was a torch, for the goddess Nike."_

_"My mother is Nike," I stuttered._

_"Sure looks like it."_

_Ember was walking towards me and said,"Hi TJ."_

_"Who's that," asked Dillon._

_"Oh November meet Dillon. Dillon this is my best friend November."_

_"Nice to meet you Dillon call me Ember or Em."_

_"Nice to meet you too Ember."_

_"So who is your godly parent?"_

_"Hephaestus and have you found out?"_

_"Nope just like TJ here."_

_"Actually, I was just claimed. By Nike."_

_"What," she practically scream._

_"I need to go tell Laurel, El, and Avalon! I'll see you later," while running off._

_"Very energetic girl," said Dillon._

**FlashBack Over**


	12. Announcement

Ok I am moving to a new house without wifi, so I won't be able to update for while. As soon as we have wifi I will update. Thank you.

-Ember


End file.
